


In Which The Duck Kids Are Human, There Is No Magic, The Triplets Are Unrelated, They Are In Middle School, And Dewey And Webby Are Twins

by SingingVio



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: if you do ask me to then there WILL be Louie/Webby because I love that ship, this can stand alone but if you want me to write more of it then I can!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: Exactly what the title says. (I could't come up with a good title, sorry!)





	In Which The Duck Kids Are Human, There Is No Magic, The Triplets Are Unrelated, They Are In Middle School, And Dewey And Webby Are Twins

(POVs Huey and Louie)

“Huey! Wake up, it’s time for school!” called a voice from the hall. A boy, of about the age twelve, with red eyes, pale skin, and white hair with red fluffy tips rolled out of bed. The boy’s name was Hubert, or ‘Huey’… no last name. He was given the last name Duck when the man he called ‘Uncle Donald’ took him in.

Huey was found on the docks of Duckburg, named so for it’s record for the most ducks living in the different bodies of water in the small town. There was a note attached, stating his first name, age, and date of birth (Hubert, 2 months, 2-1-06). Donald had adopted the boy, and the two now lived on a houseboat at the edge of town.

“Coming, Uncle Donald!” he yelled back. He walked over to his closet and opened the door. All of his clothes were neatly placed on hangars in the closet. He pulled on a plain red Junior Woodchucks shirt and plain blue jeans. He pulled on red sneakers. He grabbed a comb off his nightstand and brushed his hair, then put on a red baseball cap.

Huey walked to the kitchen where Donald was making… something. Knowing Donald, he wouldn’t try to make breakfast for Huey, since he couldn’t cook squat and Huey wouldn’t like it. Huey could cook ten times better, anyways. Huey walked over to the pantry where they kept cereal and dry snack foods. He pulled out an unopened box of Cheerios. He placed the box on the table and went to the fridge, getting the milk and orange juice.

He grabbed a bowl, spoon, and cup from the cabinets and put together his breakfast. He could cook, but had strangely weird tastes. He poured the cheerios into the bowl and the milk into the cup. Then he doused his Cheerios in orange juice the way someone usually does with milk instead. Donald walked to the table with something that slightly resembled eggs and made a face at Huey’s breakfast.

“Huey, when will you start eating normal foods?” he asked. Huey shrugged, eagerly stuffing his face with cereal to avoid the awkward First Day In Middle School Conversation. Also, he just really liked Cheerios in orange juice. Donald finished his ‘eggs’ and put his dishes in the sink. Huey soon finished his breakfast as well, and started washing his and Donald’s dishes.

After he was done, Huey went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror at himself.

'Will people maybe make fun of me since I’m albino?' He wondered. 'Well, albinos are kind of common in Duckburg, especially since most of the McDuck clan lives here. I mean, Donald is albino, and so are the twins…' he shrugged. He spit the toothpaste into the sink and washed his mouth with water.

He checked his watch to see his had ten minutes before Donald had to drop him off at school. He grabbed his Junior Woodchucks guidebook and began reading it. He was obsessed with the Junior Woodchucks, which he was proudly a part of. The guidebook was one of the few books on his shelves, along with books on robots, dinosaurs, and science in general. You could say he was a nerd, but Huey preferred the term ‘smart’ because reasons.

“Huey! Time to go!” Donald yelled. Huey jumped off the bed and shoved his guidebook into the large pockets of his jeans, then put a book on robots in his red backpack. He ran out of the boat, where Donald was now waiting in the car. Huey jumped in, half excited, half nervous for his first day in a real school. Until now, he had been homeschooled by Donald.

Huey looked out the window at the passing cars, then at Donald. “…Uncle Donald?” he asked. Donald looked at Huey worriedly, hearing the nervousness the young boy hadn’t shown in his voice since he’d become friends with the always-confident Dewey and energetic Webby. The twins had made Huey more confident in pretty much everything, and in return Huey had helped them get used to normal, everyday kid stuff, since the two had almost never seen the world for what it really is, being cooped up in a house by their grandmother that was even more overprotective as Donald.

“What is it, Huey?” he asked. Huey smiled a bit at how Donald’s voice got really squeaky and… well… duck-like, when he was worried or stressed, making it hard to understand him unless you saw him almost every day. Even then, the more worried or stressed, the harder to understand him it got.

“Do you think people will make fun of me?” he asked. Donald frowned. They reached a red light, and Donald turned around to face the boy.

“Huey, why would people make fun of you?” he asked. Huey shrugged.

“Maybe, I don’t know, because I’m a huge nerd, or my eyes which are not a natural color, or that I write everything down because of my ADHD, or that I’ve been homeschooled, or that I live on a boat, or that I’m ALBINO?” Huey asked, getting louder and louder as he spoke. Donald stared at him, then turned back to the road, starting to drive again.

“Huey, I think you’re overthinking things. You’re smart, which is good, no one had said anything about your albinism or eyes, ADHD is really common, no one really knows where you live unless you tell them, and do you honestly think people will think it’s weird to be homeschooled? You’ll be fine!” he replied. Huey nodded, not completely reassured but definitely feeling better. Donald was seriously good at reassuring people… when they could understand him.

They pulled up to the school, and Huey swung his backpack over his shoulder. “Bye, Uncle Donald, see you after school!” he said. Donald nodded and drove off, waving. Huey turned to the school building that seemed much larger than it had looked when he and Donald had been given a tour by Huey’s homeroom teacher and history teacher, Mrs. Owlston. Donald and Huey likes her very much, she was nice.

Huey walked down the halls, holding his schedule. He tapped a boy on the arm. “Excuse me, do you know where I can find room 607?” he asked. The boy turned around, and Huey recognized him instantly.

The boy had white hair with blue streaks, purple eyes, a blue T-Shirt with a lighter blue long-sleeve under it, yellow shorts, and blue sneakers. Dewey Van Der Quack, one of the twins. “Huey! Hey, man!” he said, smiling. Huey smiled back. “And, yeah, I do know how to to get there. That’s my homeroom!” he said. Huey grinned wider.

“Really? Cool! Is it Webbie’s, too?” he asked. Dewey shook his head.

“No, she has Mr. Glomgold. I head from some eighth-graders that he’s the worst, but she’s stuck with him.” he said. Huey’s smile faltered for a second, then it returned as he followed Dewey to their homeroom classes.

“Will we see Webby at all during the school day?” he asked.

“Well, there’s lunch, and if you’re taking band class with us, then there’s that. We could join an after-school club together, too. Webbie and I also have P.E. and math together. If we have the same schedule, which we probably will since we’re in the same homeroom, we’ll see her about three times, maybe more.” he said. Huey blinked, there were only a few times when Dewey sounded smart like that, even though he was just as smart as his twin.

The boys walked into the classroom and sat near the window, in the second row. Dewey pulled out his schedule and grabbed Huey’s. He smiled. “Great! Same classes!” he said. Huey snatched back his schedule with a fake glare, and Dewey laughed. The woman at the front tapped a ruler on the whiteboard to get the class’ attention.

She had curly black hair, brown skin, and big brown eyes that made her look slightly owl-like. She wore a grey suit and heels, and her entire stance looked like she meant business, but she also seemed very kind. “Hello, class, may I have your attention. My name is Mrs. Owlston, your homeroom and history teacher this year.” she said. “I’m very excited to work with you children, and I hope you feel the same. As long as you all do your work and don’t cause any trouble, this will be a good year, I’m sure.”

The class nodded, and even though Huey had just really met Mrs. Owlston, he already really liked her.

—

After he finished taking notes on the first Shadow War against a queen named Magica De Spell, Huey looked out the window, resting his head in his hand.

I wonder how Webby’s doing… I hope she has a nice teacher, too. He thought.

—

(about the same time Huey is eating his really weird breakfast…)

Louie slammed the top of his alarm clock, which was ringing like crazy like it was trying to kill him with the noise, and rolled out of bed. “Mrfblrg” he mumbled, standing up all the way. He stumbled sleepily over to the closet and pulled on a green hoodie, tan pants, and black sneakers. He looked in the mirror and shrieked.

His hair was sticking up everywhere, like something had made a nest in there. He grabbed a comb and started brushing it out until his birds-nest morning hair was back to its normal short,wavy, white hair. Nodding with approval, he walked out of his room, hands in his pockets.

Then he turned around and walked right back into his room. He grabbed his phone, which cost about a thousand dollars, and put it in his pocket. Then he walked downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw some leftover pancakes in the fridge. Chocolate chip. Eh. nothing better, and I don’t want to cook. He thought. He stacked five pancakes on a plate and doused them in maple syrup.

“Llewellyn McDuck.” said an angry-sounding voice. Louie flinched and slowly turned around. A man with a short white beard and white hair, small round glasses, and a red suit was standing there, his weight on a cane by his side. It was none other than Scrooge McDuck the richest man in the world. Louie sighed.

“Hello, Grandfather.” he mumbled. Scrooge smiled.

“You forgot that we have an extra bag of chocolate chips in the pantry.” he said. “And whipped cream, too.” Louie smiled and ran to the pantry, where there was indeed more chocolate chips and whipped cream. Covering his pancakes in both, Louie gave a thumbs-up to his grandfather. Scrooge sat next to his grandson and took a sip of his tea.

“Grandfather, I told you I don’t like my full name. PLEASE DO NOT SAY IT.” he said. Scrooge laughed. After Louie finished his pancakes and tossed his dishes in the sink, he started to walk up the stairs.

“Oh, and Louie?” asked Scrooge.

“What?”

“You have five minutes until you’re going to be driven to school.” he said. Louie’s eyes widened.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?” he yelled. Scrooge sighed.

“I did. You just fell back asleep.” he said. Louie ran upstairs into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror. Pure white hair, pale skin, and bright pink eyes. '…yep. I’m gonna get teased…' he thought. 'An albino… who’s literally never left his house until today.' He ran into his room, throwing random textbooks form his homeschooling, loose drawings and blank pieces of paper, pencils, pens, and his wallet into his black backpack.

He ran out the door of McDuck Manor, then screeched to a halt when he saw exactly which car he was taking. “GRANDFATHER!” he yelled. Sitting in the driveway was not a normal-like car. A golden limo was there instead, one of the nicest ones.

“What?” Scrooge called.

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY- WHAT- WHY DID- LIMO?” Louie yelled back. He thought that he would be driven to school in a normal fancy car, not a gold limo. He stomped into the limo and slouched in his seat.

—

When he finally got to school on what seemed like a really long drive, but was really only five minutes, he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. The chauffeur opened the door for Louie. “Have a good day at school, Mr. McDuck. I will be picking you up after school, at exactly 2:45 pm, unless you tell me otherwise.” he said. Louie nodded, stepping out of the car.

“Okay, just… PLEASE use a regular limo, please…” he said. The chauffeur nodded and closed the door behind him, then get into the driver’s seat and drove off. Louie turned to look at the front steps of the school, where there was a large group of students taking pictures of the receding limo and him. Louie pulled his hood over his head, embarrassed. He liked being rich and stuff, but not having everyone’s eyes on him. That wasn’t fun.

He walked into room 618 and sat in the back of the classroom, next to a girl with short white hair with pink streaks, purple eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pink collared shirt and darker pink vest, with a purple skirt and white ballet flats. She had a light pink bow in her hair.

She smiled at him, and Louie gave a small smile back. The girl held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Webby Van Der Quack. Do you want to be friends, maybe? I only have two friends, and Dewey doesn’t really count since he’s my twin brother. Huey does, though. He’s not related to me. You might have seen the three of us around town, we’re everywhere and know practically everyone. Except the McDuck family, Scrooge is so isolated! I heard he has a grandchild, but that’s probably not true. It’s just a rumor, I’ll bet.” she said.

Louie shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Webbie. I’m Louie McDuck.” he said. Webby's eyes widened.

“YOU’RE A MCDUCK?” she yelled. All the heads in the classroom turned to stare at Louie and Webby. Louie sank down into his chair. The teacher, Mr. Glomgold, a man with a fluffy grey beard, square glasses, and a kilt for some reason, glared at them.

“A McDuck? In my class? Is that true?” he asked. Louie nodded slowly. “This is unacceptable! I refuse to pass a McDuck, or anyone related to Scrooge!” Louie winced.

“Well, this day is off to a great start…” he mumbled. Glomgold took out the roll call.

When he got to the ‘M’ section of the list, he gave a small chuckle, then laughed loudly. Much louder that was necessary, he yelled Louie’s name. “MCDUCK, LLEWELLYN.” Louie groaned and slammed his head on the desk repeatedly. The class laughed loudly with Glomgold. All except Webby, who patted Louie on the shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face.

—

Louie and Webby compared schedules after they finished their work. “Cool, we have all the same classes!” Webby said. “…I have all my classes with a McDuck, and the one hidden away for over a decade, too!” she whispered to herself. Louie sighed. Well, that’s one good thing, I guess.

—

At lunch, Webby tugged Louie by the arm to a table with two other boys, one wearing all blue, another with all red. The blue one looked a lot like Webby. “Hey, guys!” she called. The red one looked up from the book he was reading, and the blue one smiled at her.

“Hey, Webbs.” they both said. Before Louie could think of an escape plan from meeting new people, Webbie had pulled him into the seat next to her. …great…

“Who’s this?” the red one said. Webby grinned.

“Huey, Dewey, meet Llewe-” she started. Louie clamped a hand over her mouth.

“JUST. LOUIE.” Louie whisper-yelled. Webbie nodded. Louie jerked his hand back suddenly, wiping it on one of the napkins piled in the center of the table. “Eew, Webby! Did you seriously lick my hand?” he said. “Gross!” Dewey laughed. “Shut up…”

“Wait, what’s your full name?” Huey asked. Not wanting to get his hand licked again, Louie let Webbie tell him.

“Oh, it’s Llewellyn. Llewellyn McDuck.” she said. She suddenly grabbed her twin by the shirt. “A MCDUCK, DEWEY.”

Huey leaned over to a confused Louie. “Webby kind of has a weird hobby of finding out all she can about Clan McDuck. Especially Scrooge’s closest family members.” he said. Louie nodded. “Prepare for lots and lots of questions.”

“Great…” Louie mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos, and say whether you want me to continue this or not!


End file.
